


Monster

by jenfurlee (orphan_account)



Series: Westfall Family Fics [9]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jenfurlee
Summary: Franky's nightmares can only be chased away by Bridget.





	

“Did I wake you?” Franky asked quietly, her voice sounding more pathetic than she had imagined was possible. It was hard to maintain her tough girl air when she was covered in a cold sweat in her tiny bedsit. She was still unsure how she had managed to still her shaking hands long enough to dial Bridget’s number on the stupid touch screen of her phone. She insisted she didn’t need any bells and whistles when she went with Bridget to get a mobile, but Bridget put her foot down when she picked up the old school flip-phone. She could hear the sleep-lining Bridget’s voice as she had answered with a groggy hello. “Fuck, I’m sorry, Gidge,” she murmured while she pulled her legs towards her chest.  
  
“It’s fine, Baby. Are you alright? Do you need me to talk you down?” Bridget sounded a little more awake, Franky could hear her turn on the bedside lamp and the rustling of the comforter as she sat up. Franky nodded forgetting that the blonde would be unable to see the gesture of the phone. The dreams always managed to mess with her head. They had the sick ability to transport her back in time to the horrid events of her past. “Hand on your chest,” Bridget said softly as Franky took the instruction. She placed her clammy palm over her bare chest, feeling her heartbeat pounding beneath her ribs. “Deep breath in,” she continued the process.  
  
Franky pulled in air through her nose as Bridget counted slowly to ten, and she exhaled slowly with her eyes closed. Bridget repeated several times until she could sense the calmness settling back in Franky’s bones.  
  
“Thank you,” she breathed.  
  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Bridget asked gently. She never forced Franky to talk about her nightmares, but just in case she needed to speak the words out loud, Bridget always offered.  
  
“Just another monster,” the brunette answered sleepily. The sweet, docile tones of Bridget’s voice had such a hypnotic effect on her. “He’s gone now, far away,” she added as she slipped back under the covers of her small twin bed.  
  
“Good, because if he shows his face again, he’s got me to deal with,” Bridget teased. Franky giggled that bell-like sound that made Bridget go weak in the knees.  
  
“Thank you, Gidge,” she whispered. “I’m sorry I keep doing this,”  
  
“Baby, don’t apologize. After what you’ve been through, I’d be shocked if you weren’t experiencing some kind of night terrors,”  
  
“I’ve always had them. Since before too.” The information flew out of her without an ounce of shame. Her past was becoming increasingly easier to talk about to the blonde woman. Is this what trust felt like? She was still unsure. “I think I just lost some cool-points didn’t I?” she rubbed her face feeling the blush creep over her cheeks.  
  
“If anything you gained some. I like knowing that my badass tattooed girlfriend isn’t completely fearless.” Bridget laughed softly in her sleepy state.  
  
“Girlfriend, eh?” Franky smiled. They had avoided the conversation on countless occasions claiming it could wait until Franky was off of parole. Bridget had claimed there was no point putting a label on what they were so soon.  
  
“Jesus, I just mean-” Bridget tried to backtrack, but found it incredibly difficult considering how tired she really was.  
  
“I like it,” Franky beamed. “I like it a lot, actually.”  
  
“Are you sure you want to be tied down so soon? You’ve only been out for three months, Franky. I completely understand if this is moving too-”  
  
“Believe it or not, this tattooed badass is a sucker for romance. You’ll find that out when I can afford to take you out on a proper date. Not just take-out at your place.”  
  
“I didn’t see that coming, I won’t lie,” Bridget responded. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?”  
  
“Sure am. Hopeless romantic, nightmares, and former prisoner, you’ve really lucked out here.”  
  
“Don’t forget brilliant, hilarious, and soon-to-be paralegal.” Franky smiled at her words.  
  
“I like you,” Franky whispered.  
  
“I like you, too,” Bridget whispered in return.  
  
“Get back to sleep, girlfriend. Thank you for chasing the monsters away.”  
  
“Always, baby.”


End file.
